A Certain Event
I don't know what's wrong, or what has happened, it makes no sense..I'm lost, my mind is lost.. Two months ago I decided to go out on my own, I was living with my mother up until then and I just had to go. A lovely lady she is, but I thought it was time to finally be an adult. I told her about my decision, I packed my clothing, and I searched for homes to rent. This took a while, about 3 days, but I found the home I wanted. I always wanted a home in California, and I finally found one. I lived far from California, all the way in the East of America, and as adventurous as I am, I took the hard route, to drive all the way there. Besides, the ride wouldn't be boring, there'd be amazing sights to see and by the time I was finished, I could show these memories to my future children, but I won't go there. Eventually, I got the necessities I needed for the trip. Money, some gas, and some food, you know, the obvious. I told my mother I was leaving, we had a long goodbye as she hugged me for maybe 5 minutes, and a tear fell out of her eye as I left. I hit the road and reached Maryland's border within a few hours. Being on the road by myself was scary at times, While it was raining I saw this one car on the bridge that crashed into the bar, it was leaning and heavily damaged in the front. It fell off of the edge into the river and I could of sworn that no one was in that car. I came across many violent events, I saw a couple muggings and such and one thing that was peculiar was this man. This man was tall, he wore a black trenchcoat and a black fedora, he was middle aged, and he always carried an expressionless face, he had a pocketwatch hanging off of his pocket and he had a lengthy beard. It seemed as if he was everywhere I went, I went to a gas station the other day to see him ordering something there. It was boggling to my mind, as he could be in places that took me hours to get to and he doesn't have a car! He'd have to be the flash or something in order to get there, it was impossible! Some nights on the highway, I'd see him multiple times on the highway like lamposts on a long street. Eventually I realize it may have been some forgery in my mind from being in a new environment, he didn't disapear but still, if I avoided him he'd disappear. He never did disappear, and he became more frequent as the days went on, I'd see twins of him walking together, and eventually an entire crowd became this man. I felt doomed, I wasn't even sure if I was driving some times and I'd accidently swerve into cars only to gain my conscience and move out saving myself from being hit, but not by being flipped the bird. This man must've been a demon or some shit, I found myself to fear every sight of him. I had to keep driving though, I had no choice, I was in Denver already and I couldn't just go back. Eventually I got fed up with all this stress and driving so I drove to a nearby hotel. I order a small room and slept there. That morning I decided that maybe missing my mother was causing this stress, afterwards I saw that man again in the window, I dialed my mother's number quickly so I could finally get rid of this mental trauma. As soon as I called my neighbor Ms.Castwell answered. "Ms.Castwell?" "Who is this?" "John Robinson, Mary Robinson's son." "Whoever you are, this is not funny!" "What do you mean, what happened to my mother!?" "Ms.Robinson had a stroke after she heard her son had died!" I paused for a second... "Ms.Castwell, it's me John.." "You're lying, the funeral was yesterday. John was found in a river right under a waterfall, are you in a waterfall because sounds like you're in Denver! I'm calling the cops, this isn't funny you hoodlum, you don't even sound like John, you're a sicko! *sobbing* " She hung up, I made a loud bang with my fist against the wall and my stomach churned in agony at what I heard. Ms.Castwell was always a terrible liar, me and my mom knew this but she had a seriousness in her voice, even the sobbing. I even went on a site where you could find obituaries on the net, I saw my name and threw the laptop out of my damn face. I started breathing heavily.."I don't know what's wrong, or what has happened, it makes no sense..I'm lost, my mind is lost.." Two months ago I decided to go out on my own, I was living with my mother up until then and I just had to go. A lovely lady she is, but I thought it was time to finally be an adult. I told her about my decision, I packed my clothing, and I searched for homes to rent. This took a while, about 3 days, but I found the home I wanted. I always wanted a home in Maryland, and I finally found one. I lived far from Maryland, all the way in the West of America, and as adventurous as I am, I took the hard route, to drive all the way there. Besides, the ride wouldn't be boring, there'd be amazing sights to see and by the time I was finished, I could show these memories to my future children, but I won't go there... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life